


Say You're Okay (And Mean It)

by indigomagnus (holly_violet)



Series: malec oneshots [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Homophobia, M/M, but it's not explicitly described at all but heavily implied, ficletinstruments week 8: drunken confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holly_violet/pseuds/indigomagnus
Summary: Written for week 8 of ficletinstruments, prompt: Drunk Confessionsthe title is from Secret For The Mad by dodie which i listened to on repeat todaya bit of angst from me this week! shocker i know





	Say You're Okay (And Mean It)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Written for week 8 of ficletinstruments, prompt: Drunk Confessions
> 
> the title is from Secret For The Mad by dodie which i listened to on repeat today
> 
> a bit of angst from me this week! shocker i know

** _missed call (8) from izzy_ **

** _from izzy (23:37): _ ** _ alec are you going to be ok??? _

** _missed call (3) from jace_ **

** _from jace (23:50): _ ** _ bro we’re here for you if you need us _

** _from izzy (23:57): _ ** _ we get it if you don’t want to talk right now but please let me know you’re somewhere safe _

** _from Dad (00:05): _ ** _ I hope you’re happy with the choices you’ve made, Alexander. _

The sun is bright. Far, far too bright. And Alec isn’t at home.

It could be worse, though. At least he knows  _ where  _ he is— Magnus’ apartment, on the couch, with a pounding headache. Looking around, there’s a glass of water and some aspirin next to him. With an increasing sense that something awful happened last night, he takes the painkillers and chugs the water, sitting up to find a blanket draped over him.

His phone is beside him, and the amount of texts from his siblings, which got increasingly concerned as the hour got later, make something cold trickle down his spine. He listens to one of the voicemails that Izzy left him, her voice urgent and distraught.

_ ‘“Hi, Alec, I hope you’re okay, I just wanted you to know that Jace, Max, Mom and I love you a lot no matter what.” _

_ “Tell him what happened in case he can’t remember tomorrow.” _

_ “Yeah, alright, Jace, uh. Alec, you got drunk and I don’t know why, but you told Mom and Dad that you’re gay, and you can probably imagine how that went down. Mom was fine with it, but Dad, uh. Yeah. Just come home when you’re ready and let us know you’re okay. Love you so much.”’ _

“Oh shit,” Alec says, “Oh holy fucking shit.”

“What happened, Alexander?” Magnus says, coming out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee, “You seemed very upset last night, and I’m assuming based on your face right now that it’s pretty serious.” He sets down the cups and sits beside Alec, taking his hand.

“According to Izzy, I came out to my parents and Dad wasn’t... well. I’m here, so he wasn’t good about it.”

Magnus’ face falls. “Oh, God. That’s— that’s terrible, Alexander, what can we do?”

“I don’t have any classes until Monday, so I don’t have to go home just yet. Would you mind if I stay here for today?”

“Of course you can. Is there any way I can help? Do you think you’re going to be okay?”

“You  _ are _ helping. Like, I know I should feel awful about this, but I think I knew it was coming? I didn’t want to keep this,  _ you,  _ a secret for much longer anyway, and I knew how Dad would react. It’s just— I didn’t want it to happen like that.” Alec slumps against Magnus’ shoulder.

“You’ll get through it, alright?”

“Course I will. I have my siblings. And you.” 

Magnus presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Go on. Your coffee’s getting cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants me to tag anything further I'm happy to
> 
> i wanted to do this coming out idea better and with much more actual talking about it because i didn't want this to come off as "having magnus as his boyfriend solves all alec's homophobic-dad problems" but it's hard to do that in 500 words! but having someone you love with you can definitely help!
> 
> hope u enjoyed! kudos and comments are appreciated xx


End file.
